


Loss

by Brainaids



Series: Translated Come a Little Closer [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Drama, M/M, POV Second Person, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brainaids/pseuds/Brainaids
Summary: Ты просыпаешься в ужасе, будто после худшего из возможных кошмара, но не можешь вспомнить его. Пытаясь успокоиться, ты тянешься к другой стороне постели, чтобы обнять своего брата.Но там никого нет.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Translated Come a Little Closer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/995037
Kudos: 4





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712070) by [Ryoko_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoko_chan/pseuds/Ryoko_chan). 



Ты просыпаешься в ужасе, будто после худшего из возможных кошмара, но не можешь вспомнить его. Пытаясь успокоиться, ты тянешься к другой стороне постели, чтобы обнять своего брата.

Но там никого нет.

Волна страха пробегает по позвоночнику, знакомое чувство потери охватывает твою душу, будто ты далеко не в первый раз просыпаешься без Санса поблизости.

Херня. Этот ленивец никогда не просыпается раньше тебя. Его всегда приходилось чуть ли не силком тащить из постели.

И именно поэтому сама ситуация настолько странная. Ты пытаешься держаться за мысль, что он просто ушёл в ванную, но глубоко внутри знаешь, что его нет, даже если тебе и не известно, откуда взялось такое чувство.

Ты встаёшь и одеваешься, а твой взгляд останавливается на смятых простынях, доказательстве вашей прошлой горячей ночи. Внутри возникает приятное чувство, стоит тебе вспомнить его поцелуи, стоны, даже глупые каламбуры и шутки, которые он умудрялся выдумывать во время секса. Ты скучаешь по этому.

До такое степени, что на твоих глазницах проступают слёзы. 

Чёрт возьми, ты совершенно не представляешь, что с тобой происходит. Только прошлой ночью вы с братом занимались любовью. На постельном белье остались свежие красные пятна, доказывающие это. Ты говоришь себе, что жалок, гневно вытирая своё лицо. Санс наверняка посмеялся бы над тобой, увидев твои слёзы.

Если он вообще увидит тебя снова... Если когда-нибудь вернётся...

— ПОШЛО ОНО ВСЁ, — громко выкрикиваешь ты и натягиваешь простынь, практически разрывая её, теряясь в злости и гневе, которые поднимаются откуда-то из глубины твоей души. Когда твоё отчаянье достигает пика, ты зовёшь Санса по имени.

Но никто не приходит.

Ты берёшь телефон и звонишь ему только затем, чтобы получить в ответ сообщение, что номер все зоны действия сети. Устройство ударяется о стену, злость диктует тебе, что делать, и ты осматриваешь дом, выкрикивая имя Санса. 

Он ушёл, ты знаешь точно, но твоя рациональная часть всё ещё спорит с этим. Санс должен быть где-то. Ты пытаешься перебрать в голове подходящие места, и вспышка ярости возникает, стоит тебе задуматься о баре Гриллби. тебе никогда не нравилась эта забегаловка, которую одиозный элементаль имел наглость называть заведением. Но сейчас добавилось нечто большее. Глубокая ненависть и сильное чувство ревности. Задумавшись об этом чуть дольше, ты буквально можешь видеть, как он и Санс... нет...

Санс бы никогда не поступил с тобой так. Вы любили друг друга. Он бы никогда не предал тебя.

Держа это в голове, ты выходишь из дома, холодный ветер бьёт по твоим костям, заставляя дрожать. Тебе нужно найти Санса до начала рабочего дня.

Направляясь в лес, ты проходишь мимо бара. Тот закрыт, и ты проходишь его, пытаясь очистить разум от этих глупых мыслей. Добравшись до пункта назначения, сперва приходит на ум проверить сторожевую станцию Санса, а затем его обычные места бля перерывов и отлынивания. Его нигде нет, а твоя паника только усиливается. Ты настолько рассеян, что и не думаешь приступить к своим обязанностям или доложить Андайн, прежде чем направишься к другим станциям Санса в Вотерфолле и Хотленде.

Где его тоже нет.

Ты ищешь повсюду, спрашиваешь у проходящих мимо монстров, но никто из них не даёт сколь-нибудь полезной информации.

К этому времени оказывается так, что ты впервые в жизни пропустил рабочий день, и тебе абсолютно плевать. Какой смысл в этом теперь, когда Санса нет? Твой брат — единственное, что имело для тебя значение. Ты и пошёл то на эту чёртову работу и так усердно трудился, чтобы стать сильнее, чтобы монстры вокруг уважали тебя, и чтобы ему не пришлось чуть ли не подыхать в попытках защитить тебя при его жалком 1 HP.

Но теперь его нет.

Ты пытаешься держаться, пока шаги несут тебя обратно в Сноудин. Остановившись у своего дома, ты замечаешь, что при выключенном свете тот выглядит заброшенным, являсь точной иллюстрацией твоего состояния. Ты проверяешь внутри ещё раз, но не находишь никаких признаков присутствия Сасна. Его нет и в мастерской. Склоняясь продолжить поиски, ты направляешься в библиотеку, но, как ни странно, она закрыта. В этот момент тебе бросается в глаза странное запустение на улицах. Нет ни одного монстра в поле зрения. Город выглядит полностью пустым, а свет не горит нигде, кроме бара Гриллби.

Ты заходишь в паб и находишь владельца внутри. Он даже не смотрит в твою строну несколько секунд, его внимание приковано исключительно к стакану, который тот заполняет виски, а локоть небрежно заброшен на барную стойку. Ты оглядываешься и не видишь посетителей. Пересиливая себя, ты подходишь и садишься на табурет, избегая прикосновений к грязной барной стойке. Тебе ненавистно это место и этот парень. Ты никогда не мог взять в толк, что находил Санс в настолько противном и мерзком заведении, особенно при таком грубом хозяине.

— НЕ ПРИМЕШЬ МОЙ ЗАКАЗ? — спрашиваешь ты, прождав минуту.

Наконец, Гриллби смотрит на тебя и скучающе вздыхает.

— Что же ты хочешь?  
— ЧТО-НИБУДЬ ВЫПИТЬ. САМОЕ КРЕПКОЕ, ЧТО ЕСТЬ.

Он не утруждает себя движениями, просто толкает к тебе бутылку и стакан, которые использовал сам.

— Вот, — он даже не удосужился тебя обслужить, поэтому ты со злостью берёшь бутылку, наливаешь немного её содержимого и делаешь глоток.

У жидкости ужасный вкус. Горький, как твоя ревность. и тем не менее, ты выпиваешь всё, ощущение жжения притупляет разум и приносит какое-то странное чувство комфорта. Ты наполняешь стакан снова.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты станешь дезертиром, — небрежно отмечает Гриллби, берёт другой стакан, подходит ближе и наливает себе виски. Комментарий кажется тебе совершенно неуместным, и ты чувствуешь ещё больше злости по отношению к элементалю.  
— ТЫ ЧТО ЗА ХЕРНЮ ГОРОДИШЬ?  
— Андайн отправила сообщение, что ты пропал. Она уже думала, что ты умер, но ты, по-видимому, просто слинял. Ну, учитывая обстоятельства, мне тебя винить не в чем.

Что? Андайн пыталась связаться с тобой? С чего бы..? ты вспоминаешь, что сегодня утром сломал свой телефон и тихо ругаешься.

— ЧТО ОНА ХОТЕЛА?  
— Не знаешь? Ты разве не вице-капитан ебучей королевской гвардии?  
— Я ПОТЕРЯЛ ТЕЛЕФОН И ПРОВЁЛ ВЕСЬ ДЕНЬ В ПОИСКАХ САНСА.  
— Санс пропал? — он смотрит на тебя и его лицо, эмоции на котором обычно скрыты за самодовольной ухмылкой, теперь отражало смесь удивления и... беспокойства? Почему он беспокоится о Сансе? Твой брат редко оплачивал счета... лучше сказать, совсем не оплачивал. Определённо не тот клиент, о котором мог бы беспокоиться этот мерзкий кровосос. Это лишь добавляет горечи к твоим чувствам по поводу отношениям твоего брата и элементаля.  
— ЕЩЁ УТРОМ.

Теперь, похоже, его очередь, ругаясь выпить шот. Гриллби выглядит... грустным?

— Прости... — говорит он мягко.  
— ЗА ЧТО?  
— Он, должно быть, уже обратился в прах.

Страдание и ненависть стискивают твою душу, стоило это услышать. Ты встаёшь, и обе твои руки сразу устремляются к воротнику Гриллби, угрожающе поднимая его.

Он даже не дёргается.

— Человек упал в подземелье и убивает всех. Не только тех, что попадается на пути, а действительно ВСЕХ. Эта тварь даже под камнями рыскает и не идёт дальше, пока не убедится, что все стали прахом, — стоит ему рассказать это, и твоя хватка ослабевает, пока ты полностью его не отпускаешь, шок и тревога постепенно овладевают твоим телом. — Королевская гвардия эвакуировала граждан и попыталась забаррикадировать вход одной из твоих головоломок. Последнее сообщение я получил от видеосистемы королевского учёного, и там говорилось, что весь собачий отряд погиб, но человек всё ещё здесь, ищет выживших. Ещё немного, и он дойдёт до города.

Ты делаешь шаг назад, в попытке обработать всё, что только что услышал.

Как только понимание настигает тебя, ты поворачиваешься на каблуках и бежишь на улицу, словно безумец, стремишься к лесу. Тебе не нужно заходить вглубь, чтобы найти то, что ищешь. В смысле, человеческого ребёнка. Он настолько маленький, что тебе с трудом верится, что именно о нём говорил Гриллби. Но ты чувствуешь его убийственные намеренья, видишь прах на одежде и замечаешь крепкую хватку за рукоять ножа. Ты вздрагиваешь, когда он смотрит на тебя с жуткой широкой улыбкой. Страх пронизывает тебя, будто клинок протыкает твои кости.

— Это ты, Папирус? Скажи мне, где Санс? — человек медленно идёт в твою сторону. Тебе хочется атаковать его, но тело парализовано страхом. Единственное что ты можешь — удивиться, откуда ему известно твоё имя. И откуда человеку знать о Сансе. Стоп, если он спрашивает о Сансе... Значит не убивал его! Твой брат всё ещё жив! Ты всё ещё можешь спасти его! Всего-то и нужно, убить человека! 

От этих мыслей твоя душа наполняется храбростью. Ты призываешь кости и готовишься к атаке, но ребёнок продолжает двигаться в твоём направлении и, кажется, совершенно не чувствует никакой угрозы.

— Я везде искал твоего брата. Почему он не показывается? Разве он не знает, как приветствовать старого приятеля? Даже если я убью тебя, он меня не осудит, — ты понятия не имеешь, о чём он говорит, но тебе это совершенно не нравится. Ты создаёшь серию атак, но человек уклоняется так, будто может предсказать твои движения. — Неужели ему всё равно? Или он по-настоящему сдался? — он звучит бузумно, и теперь тебе наверняка известно, что победить не выйдет. Ты пытаешься сбежать, но сейчас его ход. — МНЕ НУЖНО НАЙТИ ЕГО СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!

Ты просыпаешься в ужасе, будто после худшего из возможных кошмара, но не можешь вспомнить его. Пытаясь успокоиться, ты тянешься к другой стороне постели, чтобы обнять своего брата.

Но там никого нет.

**Author's Note:**

> От автора
> 
> Просто небольшая заметка о серии:  
> Так... Я думал о всём этом хэдканонном беспорядке в этой серии... И придумал вот что: что если бы существовал только один человек, путешествующий по AU. Таким образом, он сначала отправился в классический Undertale, ему стало скучно и он переместился в Underfell.  
> НО... что если, чтобы набрать необходимую силу бля переноса, необходимо убить всех, особенно Санса, и заиметь 20 LV и 99999 EXP?  
> Это бы объяснило (в серии, конечно), почему классическая вселенная забыта, брошена после всех рутов, а Underfell всё ещё страдает от ресетов с более жестоким, испорченным человеком, знающим только путь без милосердия.  
> Сложная/приятная часть в том, что Рэд больше не существует в Underfell, а значит человек не может достичь последнего уровня и навсегда заперт там.  
> Это ужасно для UF!Папируса, мне жаль его, потому что то, что произошло между ним и Рэдом не совсем его вина, а результат череды сбросов. Но я рад за Рэда и Санса, потому что, даже если они сами и не знают, им больше не придётся встречаться с человеком и ресетами.  
> Тем не менее, есть некоторая надежда и для Underfell, потому что когда ребёнок осознает, что исчезновение Рэда было к лучшему, и перестанет сбрасывать. Возможно даже даст этому миру пацифистскую концовку. Кто знает?  
> Ну, вот о чём я думаю своими бессонными ночами.


End file.
